The Paradise Pavilion
The Paradise Pavilion is a piece of property that serves as the command center of Michael's Battalion in the United States. Currently, the Powers are using it as their main base where Joseph leads the angels from. The Pavilion was built during the early 1600's near what is now Orlando, Florida. The architect listed used the alias Archibald A. Michaels in dedication to Michael for his aid and as a sign of their appreciation. It was originally meant to be the storehouse of all of the knowledge collected on the supernatural before it was dropped for an underground bunker put under the jurisdiction of the Men of Letters. Daniel Leonard currently stays here and Kevin Tran was also brought here for his safety. Dean, Sam and Castiel found the Pavilion and believed it to be where Daniel was going to be to release Michael from the Cage. However, when they infiltrated it they saw that he and all the Powers save for Camael weren't there. Dean fell under the sway of the Mark of Cain and went on a killing spree of angels and Battalion humans. Metatron also used them as a distraction to infiltrate the Pavilion alongside Barbatos and Dagiel in an attempt to steal the tablets but only managed to find the Demon Tablet. Dagiel confronted Kevin Tran on the second floor but was banished by him due to the Angel Banishing Sigil. Barbatos locked blades with Camael and battled in the Pavilion to the awe of their witnesses. It was here that Dean was stabbed fatally by Metatron who was then quickly betrayed by Barbatos and captured by Camael. Sam and Castiel quickly fled with Dean's body in one of the Battalion's cars. Smashing through the front gate as the Battalion opened fire on them to try to stop them from leaving. When Michael was freed, he instantly transported everyone from Stull Cemetery to the Paradise Pavilion only to be welcomed by the chaos that was left in the intruders' wake. When Daniel Leonard awoke from his coma three weeks later, much of the Pavilion seemed to be repaired and cleaned up. It seems as if Michael has decided to use the Pavilion as his chief foothold while he operates his business on Earth. Layout The Pavilion is located in a gate guarded community in the suburban area of Orlando, Florida. There is a front gate made of iron followed by an acre of a green lawn consecrated with holy water sprinklers with a few trees and a road that leads straight to the main house. There is an annual christening done on the property of burning sacred palm leaves to even consecrate the air above the estate. With such long term purification methods deployed the Pavilion has become an epicenter of cleansing which has leaked into the surrounding areas over the years. It makes it so demons can't bare to even be a couple of miles from the Pavilion for too long let alone even able to step onto its grounds. Angels also seem to be able to heal better and feel stronger on the premises. Castiel's weakened grace seemed to heal as he stayed on its ground making the angel feel stronger and healthier. The main building is a large 3 story mansion with a lower level. There are many rooms such as a luxurious study, library, offices, ballroom, dining room and many bedrooms and living quarter areas. There is even an outdoor pool. There are many portraits spread out, most themed with renaissance paintings of angels. The lower level has a few reinforced rooms for interrogation or imprisoning of prisoners both human and angel. office.jpg|Joseph's office Pavilion interior.jpg|Entrance Hall Category:The End (Again) series Category:Places